


Sucker

by Britkiir



Series: The Papyrus Chronicles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britkiir/pseuds/Britkiir
Summary: You get caught stealing from Papy's candy stash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny story I wrote months ago but never got to finish. Hope you like!

It’s a beautiful day outside.

 

Birds are singing.

 

Flowers are blooming.

 

And you’re home alone.

 

You were currently rummaging through the kitchen on a fairly important mission.

 

To find Papyrus’ candy stash.

 

He always had candy either in his mouth or in his pockets (soon to enter said mouth). Initially, you really didn’t care much about the candy. You really didn’t even pay it any mind. It was just a normal thing that he did.

 

That was until you were helping Sans with the laundry. You were carrying a stack of Papyrus’ clothes to the laundry room, following the little blueberry. As the clothes were jostled around, two pieces of candy wrapped in white paper tumbled out and onto the floor.

 

For the longest time, both you and Sans had just stared at them. As if moving would cause them to disappear.

 

No one touched Papy’s candy. It was a silent rule, but a rule nonetheless.

 

“Do… Do you want to try it?”

 

“I DON’T THINK WE SHOULD, HUMAN… WHAT IF PAPY FINDS OUT?” He had been so nervous.

 

“Well,” you ducked down to retrieve the candies from the floor, turning them over in your hands, “If he didn’t notice them in his pocket… Do you think he’d miss them?”

 

You couldn’t deny that you were curious to try them. You already loved monster food, and from the short time you stayed with Asgore in the Ruins you’d been able to try some candy there. But this candy was different… It looked homemade.

 

You and Sans stared at the candies in silence before he sucked in a breath. “LET’S DO IT.”

 

You blinked. “You sure?”

 

“I’M ALWAYS SURE, HUMAN!” He plucked one candy from your hand, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. He stood there and just tasted it for a moment, a perplexed look on his face. “I DON’T UNDERSTAND… IT’S JUST NORMAL CANDY?” An inkling of disappointment crossed his face. As if he expected the candy to cause his head to explode or something of that nature.

 

You eyed the piece left in your hand before unwrapping it. The little piece was spherical, a little lumpy. It had an orange tint to it but when you turned it in the light it became a kind of iridescent, changing from orange to a reddish color.

 

You shrugged, popping the candy into your awaiting mouth. You let it roll around on your tongue for a few moments, honestly becoming a little disappointed yourself.

 

Then, all at once, a burst of flavors and tingling sensations fired across your taste buds. It was subtle at first but grew more intense over the following seconds. The flavor was hard to describe but it was almost citrus like, and was that a hint of cinnamon? There was a little bite behind the flavor but you had to admit… It was a little addicting.

 

And just like that, the candy dissolved softly onto your tongue.

 

“HUMAN,” you felt a little tug at your sleeve, Sans looking up at you with worried orbs, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

 

You placed a shaky hand to your cheek. That… That was an experience. A wonderful experience. You could still feel the tingles on your tongue.

 

And now here you were, rummaging through the house. “He’s got to have them hidden somewhere… But where???”

 

You weren’t addicted. Nope. Not in the slightest. It was just… That one piece of candy was so good! You just had to have another! Just one!

 

You skittered up the stairs, passing the door to Sans’ room. This was the last place to look… You stopped in front of Papyrus’ door, wringing your hands together as you just stared at it.

 

This was it. If you entered this room, there was no going back. No doubt Papyrus would know that you came in, and following that he would have your head for it. Was the candy worth it?

 

…

 

…

 

Hell yes, it was worth it!

 

You promptly twisted the doorknob, shoving the door open with little effort. Yeesh, you would think a secretive guy would lock his door… Maybe he forgot? Oh, well.

 

You closed the door behind you, wincing at the ‘click’ from the lock. His room was dark and quite messy. Your eyes trailed from the unkempt bed to the self-sustaining hurricane(?) in the corner. You shuffled away from it, your thoughts wracking your mind for places to look.

 

“Let’s see,” you tiptoed across the floorboards, being mindful of the various items that lay strewn across the floor. “If I were Pap, where would I hide my treasure..?”

 

Under the bed? Nope.

 

Behind the dresser? Nu uh.

 

You peeked into the trash hurricane. Anything? Nothing but a taco, a cat, and some random socks.

 

You huffed a sigh, plopping down on the floor next to the door. Maybe he didn’t even keep his candy here? Maybe at one of his stations..?

 

Well, you could always just ask him. He really didn’t seem to like you that much, but it was worth a try…

 

No! Asking was a sign of defeat! And you were determined to find this candy, dammit! You pounded your fist on the floor along with your thoughts.

 

‘CLICK’

 

Huh?

 

Looking down to where you just abused the wood, a single board stuck up from the rest of the floor. The gap was wide enough for you to pull it up, and when you did so you were met with a white bag made of canvas.

 

“What the..?” You tentatively pulled the bag from its hiding place. You untied the string holding it closed and when you looked inside you could have jumped for joy! “Holy moly… Look at all that candy!”

 

Seriously, there could have been a year’s supply of candy in this bag!

 

You silently cheered at your discovery and hurriedly reached inside, snagging at least a handful of the precious sweeties. Wrapping the string back around the bag and dropping it back into the floor, you attempted to replace the wood just like it was before you found it.

 

Okay… Okay!

 

Good! It looked like you were never here!

 

Bringing the door closed, you let out a breath.

 

You were a damn ninja.

 

 

It was another normal day in the skeleton household. You were alone, watching some show about a robot when the front door opened. You didn’t really pay any mind to it, somewhat invested in the show on the television as the taller of the two brothers strolled on past you.

 

You watched as Papyrus began to head up the stairs, a yawn pressing through his jaws as he neared his bedroom. Your heart began pounding in your head as he turned the knob and simply walked inside.

 

There was no way he could know you went in there… Right?!

 

You left no evidence of your thievery!

 

Well… Aside from the missing candies… But he would have noticed by now! That was a few days ago!

 

Speaking of said candies, your hand fumbled around with one in your pocket. It was your last one, and you’d wanted to save it for as long as possible… But just thinking about it now caused your mouth to water.

 

You were alone in the living room… Every signal in your body was telling you to eat it now!

 

But just as your hand began to pull the treat from your pocket, your name was called from the second floor.

 

By Papyrus.

 

You looked up, a nervous smile on your face, “Uh, yes?”

 

The tall skeleton was leaning over the banister, an unamused look on his face as he said, “would you mind joining me up here for a sec?”

 

You released an uneasy chuckle, “U-um, you know what? I’m good down here!” Shoving your hand deeper into your pocket you glanced back at the television. “You know, I haven’t seen this episode yet! And, it’s, like, really interesting-“

 

“pal.”

 

“Like did you know apparently canned human is just as tasty as fresh human?! I never woulda guessed-“

 

“kid.”

 

“Wow, he’s a dj, too?! He’s so talented-“

 

“(name)!”

 

You stilled, your eyes going wide as you stared up at the still unamused looking skeleton.

 

“how bout i rephrase this: come up here. now.”

 

Well.

 

Fuck.

 

You were screwed.

 

The whole universe seemed to come crashing down on you as you ascended the stairs. You could just feel Papy’s knowing stare on you and with each step you took towards him, you knew the end was nearing.

 

You stopped about two feet away from him and refused to meet his gaze. Silently he gestured towards his slightly cracked door, telling you to go inside.

 

Shit.

 

You walked in first, and when the door closed behind the tall skeleton you were engulfed in darkness. You could hear your blood pounding in your ears as you began to honestly fear for your safety. He wouldn’t kill you, would he? He didn’t know that you stole just a few pieces of candy! He couldn’t! Unless he was insane and counted his sweets… But that’d be weird, right?

 

You stilled when you felt him close behind you, “is there somethin’ you need to tell me, pal?”

 

You wrung your hands in front of your chest, the candy in your pocket burning against your skin. Wracking your brain for something, anything to say was proving to be a challenge. You floundered under his intense stare, your words dying on your lips long before they passed them.

 

“N-No?”

 

“huh,” he chuckled, and you could feel it pass down over your shoulder, “you sure? maybe you wanna try that again.”

 

“U-Um… I d-don’t think-“

 

A startled squeak escaped you as you were suddenly flung up against the door, your head bumping against the wood slightly painfully. Forcing your eyes open, you looked up at the strained grin of the skeleton in front of you.

 

“breaking and entering, stealing, now lying?” Papyrus ‘tsk’ed’ at you, shaking his skull in mock shame. “now, (name), i expected better from you.”

 

“I-I didn’t!-“ You were silenced as Papyrus held a single finger over your lips.

 

“shush. don’t want sans to hear us, now do we?” He leaned forward, his face only centimeters from yours as his voice dropped considerably low, _“this is just between us.”_

You trembled as his other hand settled on your waist, toying with the fabric of your shirt between his bony fingers. Your face began to warm up as the hand that had silenced you began to gently caress your bottom lip. What the hell was going on?? “P-Papyrus…”

 

“’m gonna give you one more chance,” he growled against your cheek, the lights of his eyes honing in on your frightened gaze, “one more chance to be honest. confess.”

 

Pressing your palms up against the door you couldn’t bring yourself to focus. There were so many things happening at once and you honestly weren’t sure how you were supposed to be feeling…

 

The hand that Papyrus placed on your waist slowly began to travel south and you gasped. Holy shit! What was he doing?? “Papyrus, wait-!”

 

He ignored you, his phalanges passing down over the hem of your pants and you began to panic.

 

“Papy, please! Stop-!”

 

“well, well, what have we here?” He brought his hand back up, holding it out to the side.

 

And in his fingers?

 

Your last piece of stolen candy.

 

Finding no words to say, your mouth simply hung open as you looked between the candy and him. You could feel his intense gaze on you and you knew there’d be no way out of this now.

 

“I-I,” you gulped, pressing yourself back against the wood surface of the door, “I didn’t… I mean… I just wanted to try it…”

 

The skeleton raised a brow bone as he eyed you to see if you were lying. But you weren’t, and when he discovered that, he allowed himself to grin.

 

“you’re an a-list criminal, (Name),” he taunted, dipping his skull down to look you in the eye, “and criminals have to be punished. right?”

 

Your eyes went wide again, and you began to tear up. “Please! Please, I didn’t mean any harm! I won’t do it again… Just don’t hurt me!”

 

Hurt you? Papyrus took your words as you fearing him and he was confused. Were… Were you actually afraid he was going to hurt you? Not to say that he _couldn’t,_ but he could never picture himself hurting you willingly.

 

You were Sans’ friend, one of his only friends that stuck around for long. And he hated to admit he had gotten a little attached to you as well… He just wanted to make you confess to what you did wrong.

 

“i’m not gonna hurt you,” he assured, but decided another way to solve this, “but how about a game?”

 

You blinked, a small sniffle leaving you, “A game?”

 

“a game.”

 

“What… Kind of game?”

 

He held the wrapped candy up to your face, “you have to tell me what flavor this is.”

 

He had to be joking.

 

You eyed him, “Are you serious?”

 

“as a heart attack.”

 

Reaching up, you plucked the candy from his hand. This shouldn’t be too hard… Just telling him the flavor should be completely easy! You unwrapped the candy and promptly popped it into your mouth.

 

It rolled around on your tongue for a few seconds before the flavor really started to kick in. It was difficult to pinpoint… It was kind of sweet, but not overbearingly so, but it also had a somewhat salty undertone. Initially you thought it was some form of berry, but the tang of pineapple somehow broke through.

 

“well?”

 

You closed your eyes to concentrate, attempting to decipher the flavors. “I taste… Apple? There’s a hint of grape… It keeps changing on me…”

 

“huh, really? haven’t had that kind before.”

 

Opening your eyes to look up at the skeleton, you almost squealed as he leaned forward and pressed his teeth to your lips. You hurriedly slammed your hands against his chest and attempted to pull away, but he simply pushed you up against the door, his hands snatching your wrists and pinning them up next to you.

 

A strangled gasp escaped you and he delved his tongue inside. Quickly, he scooped the candy from the inside of your mouth and rolled it into his but still didn’t pull away. His advances slowed to be gentler while he pushed his full body up against you.

 

Was this happening?? Was this really, truly happening?!

 

Stars danced all behind your eyelids as your eyes fluttered shut and you could taste something new. The smooth and smoky flavors of what you deduced was honey mingled wonderfully with the lingering tang of the candy that was still on your tongue. It was so absolutely delicious!

 

And then it was over.

 

The monster pulled away, his sockets lidded as he tossed the candy around the inside of his mouth for a second. He then hummed, “it’s dragonfruit, sugar.”

 

You blinked, and after a moment of darkness you were seated back on the sofa where you were not twenty minutes before. You rubbed your eyes at the change of lighting, and once the spots were gone you looked up at the skeleton standing just a few feet away from you.

 

“lemme know if you wanna taste some again. all ya had ta do was ask.”


End file.
